Lluvia y Miedo
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: -Esta bien tener miedo, bebé. Nos recuerda que estamos un poco vivos pego no debemos dejag que el miedo nos consuma-dijo Thomas con un tono cansado y somnoliento. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan valiente? pensó Skylar acariciando las descoloridas y heladas mejillas de Thomas permaneció despierto preguntándose a que tipo de cosas le tenía miedo. Dejen reviews, la historia es de MI propiedad.


Nota: Hoy es el puto día de San Valentín (y ayer ElRubius cumplió 26 años pero no pude mandarle nada) y se supone que no iba a publicar un One-Shot en esta fecha porque sinceramente la considero una pesadilla ya que no tengo novio para festejar este día junto a él pero…bueno, esto es algo que quería compartir con todos ustedes.

Ni siquiera pude salir a la calle con mi fierrogolpeadordeparejasfelices porque estaba lloviendo y además me pase todo el día encerrada en mi habitación estudiando. Me prohibí salir a algún lado hasta que termine de rendir los exámenes de la universidad u_u

Otra vez, el One-Shot es sobre los personajes de mi hermana pervertida Pauco-Chan: Thomas y Skylar Romero.

Aclaro (como siempre lo hago) que los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia es de MI propiedad.

No tengo nada más que decir, salvo desear que esta puta pesadilla de San Valentín se acabe pronto, así que… ¡A trabajar!

* * *

 _"Llueve, detrás de los cristales, llueve y llueve. Sobre los chopos medio deshojados, sobre los pardos tejados, sobre los campos, llueve"_

 _Joan Manuel Serrat- Balada de Otoño._

Nuestra historia comienza con una noche lluviosa, un día lunes para ser precisos. Skylar se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación o eso era lo que aparentaba hacer, ya que los rayos venían a cada momento junto con la lluvia que nunca dejaba de caer y empapaba todo a su alrededor en el mundo exterior, los rayos caian con furia del cielo e iluminan su habitación como enormes sables luminosos obligando al pequeño a ser sacado del mundo de sus sueños ante los incesantes golpes que daba el viento contra la ventana haciéndola temblar; sin duda, eso era atemorizante.

-Vamos, Skylar…tú puedes hacerlo, no debes tener miedo de un montón de luces que caen del cielo ¿o si?-se decía así mismo el pequeño intentando ser valiente pero eso no funcionó ya que los rayos volvieron a caer con mucha más intensidad asustando al niño y haciendo que abrazara su almohada para calmarse-¡Aaaah! Olvídalo, si tengo miedo…tengo miedo… ¿A quién engaño? no soy valiente-

Todo lucía más oscuro que de costumbre, perturbador, odiaba estar en un ambiente así y podía ver como pequeños monstruos pisciformes nadaban entre las sombras de los muebles de su habitación, el miedo lo atacaba e invadía su mente en forma de extraños pensamientos haciendo que su pequeño corazoncito comenzara a latir con violencia a tal punto que parecia que iba a salirse de su pecho; miro hacia abajo y ya podía sentir las manos frías y viscosas de algún ser que se asomaba por debajo de la cama. Cansado de estar viendo cosas y de tener miedo, se levantó de la cama, tomó su conejito de peluche mientras se envolvía a sí mismo en la manta que había puesto Thomas en su cama para protegerse del frío y abrió la puerta del corredor sintiendo la siniestra oscuridad deslizarse por la rendija apenas abierta de la puerta en forma de tentáculos imaginarios.

Una vez que salió de su habitación, camino apoyándose contra la pared del corredor y se sentó en el suelo a unos pocos centímetros de la puerta de su habitación, había conseguido superar su primer reto.

- _¿Desde cuándo el pasillo es tan largo?_ -pensó Skylar sentado en el suelo con sus pequeñas rodillas dobladas junto a su pecho bajo la manta y la espalda apoyada contra la pared-¡eeek!-

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que toda su piel y su cabello rojo se erizaran, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y no podía controlarse, Skylar oculto su carita entre sus rodillas abrazándolas y sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus ojos ¡mierda! Estaba llorando y tenía miedo, no quería tener miedo, quería ser valiente como Thomas, él no le tenía miedo a nada.

 ** _Skylar…Skylar…_**

-¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Skylar sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor por el miedo que estaba experimentando en ese momento-¿Hay alguien ahí?-

No hubo respuesta y esto estaba aterrando al niño, no sabía si la voz que había escuchado hace poco era real o imaginaria, la falta de sueño y el miedo lo estaban afectando.

 ** _Skylar…ven aquí, quiero jugar contigo…ven, no tengas miedo jajajaja_**

-¡Aaaah!-gritó Skylar aterrorizado, cerró sus ojos con fuerza aferrándose a la manta, casi podía sentir las garras de la oscuridad tocándolo, su pecho subía y bajaba, su respiración era acelerada mientras sentía las lágrimas caer y caer por sus mejillas sin parar, rogaba que Thomas apareciera y lo salvara, estaba muy asustado y ya no podía más.

De pronto sintió como una manta más grande que la suya propia caía sobre su pequeño cuerpito, escucho a alguien sentarse a su lado y como se envolvía con la manta que dejo caer al suelo y acercaba al niño contra su propio cuerpo más para infundirle calor que para tranquilizarlo.

-¿T-Tommy?

-Hola, Skylag-respondió Thomas en la oscuridad, Skylar pudo verlo porque llevaba consigo una vela para alumbrarlos-¿Qué haces aquí afuega? Son las cuagtro de la mañana-

Thomas salió de su letargo al escuchar la lluvia golpear con fuerza sobre el techo de la casa y el asfalto de la calle, no tardó mucho en comprender que estaba pasando con Skylar y porque se encontraba afuera sentado en el pasillo cubierto solo con una manta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo, así que no dijo nada, solo cargó al pequeño en sus manos y lo apoyo en su regazo atrayéndolo hacia él para darle un abrazo reconfortante.

Skylar apoyó su cabecita en el pecho del gótico escuchando su respiración calmada y los latidos de su corazón, eso lo hacía sentir mejor, acomodo la manta que lo cubría para que tapara su cabecita y no tuviera tanto frío, su cuerpo ahora estaba tibio al igual que el de Thomas debido a las mantas que los protegían, el cambio de temperatura era agradable e hizo que su corazón comenzara a calmarse al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Thomas tomó la manta negra cubriéndolos y creando un pequeño universo en donde solamente existían ellos dos y nadie más.

-No tengas miedo, Skylarg…la tormenta ya pasaga.

-Lo sé, pero todo parece más tenebroso por la noche… ¡por favor! Odio ser tan cobarde-le respondió Skylar sin apartar su cabecita del pecho de Thomas.

-Está bien teneg miedo, bebé. Nos g'recuegda que estamos un poco vivos pego no debemos dejag que el miedo nos consuma-dijo Thomas con un tono cansado y somnoliento-si dejamos que el miedo nos consuma, entonces dejaguemos que las sombgras se vuelvan demonios teguibles-

-Yo solo…quería intentar ser valiente, igual que tú, Thomas. Tú no le tienes miedo a nada-le dijo Skylar sin dejar de abrazarlo-pensé que si no le tenía miedo a la lluvia ni a los rayos, pensarías que era valiente-

-Te equivocas, bebé. No pienses que le tengo miedo a nada, yo le tengo miedo a ciegtas cosas-le respondió Thomas sonriendo levemente, dejándose caer por primera vez en los brazos de sus sueños, Skylar permaneció despierto preguntándose a que tipo de cosas le tenía miedo Thomas pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era no molestarlo, solo se quedo ahí sintiendo la relajada respiración del gótico.

- _¿Cómo puedes ser tan valiente?_ -pensó Skylar acariciando las descoloridas y heladas mejillas de Thomas, mirando su cabello oscuro despeinarse contra la pared del corredor, sus ojos se desviaron de forma intencional hacia sus labios- _¿podre hacerlo?_ -

Skylar movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando eliminar esos pensamientos que lo abordaban, cerró los ojos con frustración, era inútil, Thomas jamás lo vería de ese modo y tampoco lo iba a querer de esa forma porque él solo era un niñato, lo mejor que podía hacer para los dos era dejarlo en paz y rendirse.

-Skylar, deja de pensar tonterías-se dijo a si mismo antes de caer nuevamente en el mundo de los sueños, esta vez tenia a Thomas a su lado, ahora ya no le tendría tanto miedo a la lluvia y a los rayos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot, por favor dejen reviews.

Sinceramente no pensaba escribir nada por San Valentín pero (como dije antes) pensaba compartir esto con todos ustedes, por cierto...me cambiaron la fecha del éxamen de Orientales. rindo el día 14 de Marzo a las 9:00 a.m.

Un saludo, nos vemos la próxima.

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
